ex515fandomcom-20200213-history
Casper's Scare School
Main characters Casper Casper is new to the school, serves as a main character; He is a Ghost who is friendly and kind. He lives with his three uncles, Stretch, Stinkie, and Fatso. In Scare School, Casper's closest best friends are Mantha, an independent Zombie girl, Ra, a not too smart Mummy who he loves like a family . And he continuously faces the dangers of Thatch, a vampire bully and the Headmasters, Alder & Dash. Casper sometimes have low self-esteem. For example he keeps agreeing with Thatch as captain of the slug-by team. Casper is voiced by Matthew Géczy in the second season. Ra A mummy far away from his tomb but he fits in at Scare School. He is more than 2000 years old (in one episode of the series he celebrates his 2500th birthday) and is royalty. Ra also once disobeyed his parents and forged his Dad's signature on a permission slip to go with his friends on a camping trip. He was caught but his parents allowed him to stay in Scare School. Another time, Ra, with Casper's help, showed off in front of students, making him popular, which went to his head. Thatch dared him to make a jump over the Void of lost Souls, but he didn't go through it and admitted to being a fake. In the episode Curse of the Sandwich it is revealed that Ra can also be quite gullible. Throughout the episode Ra was convinced that he was turning into a vampire after accidentally taking a bite out of Thatch's sandwich despite Casper and Mantha telling him he wasn't. When Thatch overheard Mantha and Casper talking he convinces Ra that he was becoming his mindless minion. Casper was able to convince Ra that he wasn't becoming a vampire when he pointed out Ra still had his reflection in a mirror. Of course Thatch took out the mirror in the middle of the night and by morning Ra was now convinced he was Thatch's mindless minion when he couldn't see his reflection. He was only able to finally be convinced he wasn't a vampire after seeing his reflection in a pool of water inside the caverns. His best friends are Casper, Mantha and Jimmy. Ra is allergic to poison and flowers. He is also a good singer and dancer. Ra is voiced by Sharon Mann in the second season. Mantha A zombie. Mantha is able to remove parts of her body at will. Despite lacking any physical connection between her head and those parts of her body removed in this fashion, Mantha remains able to control said parts at all times (e.g., she is able to see using eyes removed from their sockets and detached from their optic nerves). She is sometimes unable to keep them attached to her body, Mantha once required a replacement for her arms. She successfully proves that zombies can be scary too by defeating Thatch in a scaring contest, a feat accomplished by her luring of unsuspecting humans into Casper and his Uncles' haunted house. Mantha is very proud to be a zombie and sets out to prove that zombies are more than just "lumbering, mindless things that fall apart". In the episode ''You Oughta Be In Pictures '' she helped a group of zombies (not realizing they were actors filming for a movie) fight off some humans (also actors) that were attacking because she wanted zombies to defend for themselves and not let others push them around anymore. In the end of the episode she was the inspiration for 'Z, Queen of the Zombies' for a movie, which could help the reputations of other zombies. Her best friends are Casper, Ra and Jimmy. Mantha is voiced by Mirabelle Kirkland in the second season. Wolfie Wolfie is a shy but clever werewolf and one of Casper's closest friends, although the relationship seems on and off as he is not seen in Casper's company as often as Mantha or Ra, possibly because he's not an undead monster like Casper (Ghost), Mantha (Zombie), or Ra (Mummy). Wolfie is just like a puppy he likes to fetch, chase his tail and can't resist bones. He is usually picked on by Thatch and his gang, but every full moon, he goes berserk and has to eat in the corner of the cafeteria for the other students' safety; when this happens he grows 15 times his original size and he becomes very strong, very fast, and out of control and ferociously vicious. He once conducted an experiment in efforts to capture and harness moonlight when the moon was full, but it caused an energy surge that caused everyone in the school to act the opposite of how they normally would. Wolfie turned savage while Thatch turned nice, and Mickey and Monaco both turned smart. Casper, Thatch, Mickey and Monico had to find a way to reverse the effect without getting eaten by Wolfie. Wolfie once walked a mile in another's shoes when he turned into a human ("fleshie") and was banished from the school. Unfortunately, Alder & Dash plotted to turn him to stone, fearing he may reveal the secrets of Scare School to the humans. Luckily, Casper discovered that, by making Wolfie angry, he could become a Werewolf again. And Thatch, while insulting and scaring some other humans, got Wolfie angry when he had learned more about humans, and angrily stood up for them, bringing him back to his werewolf self, and he was allowed back in the school. He is voiced by Matthew Géczy in the second season. Kibosh A green ghost who is the large-and-in-charge ruler of the underworld, usually seen terrorizing fleshies or at the scare school, he is feared by all, Alder & Dash especially. In the movie it is revealed that the reason he is so tough on Casper is because he used to be just like him when he was his age. Kibosh once posed as a monster that steals creatures' powers with the use of a magic crystal in order to get Scare School to work together, but things went out of control when his leprechaun servant Raznik stole the crystal and tried to take over. But thankfully, he was thwarted and Kibosh apologized for the whole mess and congratulated the students on their teamwork even without their powers and used the crystal to restore them to their rightful owners. He is voiced by Matthew Géczy in the second season. Fatso, Stinky and Stretch Their bio will be revealed in Casper's bio. These incarnations of the Ghostly Trio is unique as they actually treat Casper as their nephew, and not a slave they're disappointed of; though they still love scaring humans and fear Kibosh. They make several appearances during the series, sometimes to make money or to help their nephew. Fatso is voiced by Joe Sheridan. Stinky and Stretch are voiced by Matthew Géczy in the second season. Jimmy Bradley Casper's human friend. Casper would occasionally leave the school to hang out with him. Jimmy is also friends with Ra and Mantha. He doesn't appear to have any human friends. His parents are at first unaware of their son's friendship with a ghost, but Jimmy's dad finds out in the special "Power Outage". Jimmy is one of the few humans who ever visited scare school. In the episode "A Real Little Monster", Casper took him to scare school, disguised as a creature named Jimbacca. Jimmy is voiced by Mirabelle Kirkland in the second season. Category:Cartoons